


A Fairy Tale for an Oath

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Seliph mentions a fairy tale to Julia and she finds it oddly familiar.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Fairy Tale for an Oath

The images were blurry. A woman who looked just like her… A storybook held by the most beautiful pair of hands that Julia had ever seen, and she could just make out a voice. Faint and mystical but not a word but, instinctively, Julia knew that she was a child sitting at her mother’s feet, listening to her read a fairy tale but any further details were speculative.

That’s how Julia felt when she looked at Seliph. She wasn’t sure why. But that’s just how she felt.

They sat together, as usual, on a roof top, overlooking the forest from on high, and they were enjoying each other’s company. Soaking up the sunshine, listening to the birdsong. It was pleasant.

Julia stole another glance at Seliph and she felt dazzled. The Heir of Light is what she had heard him be called by the adults and she thought what a wondrous title. It felt borne of hope but feeling the sunshine on her, she knew it to be a heavy burden, to inspire that much warmth and raise fire.

“Oh, Julia, look at that cloud.” Seliph said, interrupting her reveries.

Julia looked up and followed the direction that Seliph was pointing out. He had raised a hand, fingers curled in against his palm for his index which was pointing out a cloud that had piqued his interest.

“I think it looks like you.” He said.

Julia screwed up her face and shook her head. “I don’t think it does at all.”

“I think it does.” Seliph replied, blithe, almost chirping but the sound of his laughter turned brittle. “I want to think it does.”

Julia blinked and she looked up at her companion. “Is something the matter?” she asked, feeling a faint headache eat at. She wanted to retreat inside again, all of a sudden. She sensed that something was amiss, and it was making her hurt, body and soul.

“Yes, actually.” Seliph admitted in a quiet voice. “I – I don’t remember my parents’ faces anymore. I haven’t for a long, long time.”

“…We have that in common.” Julia murmured in a voice quieter than the one that Seliph had used.

His right hand surged forward and took Julia’s. Even through his hand was encased in his glove, Seliph could feel that Julia had a very soft hand. It was diminutive as well. Tiny and delicate. Rubbing his fingertips over her knuckles, Seliph enjoyed the sensation and Julia was equally as soothed by it.

“That’s why I want to treasure everyone. Treasure you. I want to remember your face for as long as I can.” Seliph said. “My parents’ legacy is a burden the likes of which I cannot begin to describe but I want to honour them. I want to know what they were like through it, by fighting their war and liberating the people. I want a better future for us, and I hope you feature greatly in it, Julia. So, I want to see your face, everywhere and anywhere. Even in the clouds of the sky and even the clouds of my memories…”

“Your memories?” Julia prompted him, blinking curiously and she turned her head.

Seliph nodded and he lifted his hand from her own, from atop her lap. He caressed her cheek, entangled his fingers in her long, long hair. He smiled and it was an oddly nostalgic smile with pinpricks of tears in the corners of his eyes.

Julia had such lovely hair, he found himself thinking. It was almost white, but it had this lilac undertone to it. He had never seen anything like it. It made her seem ethereal. Ephemeral. In a way, she was. He felt as though he could never drink enough of her presence as her companionship was that dear to him.

“Do you think… we’ve met before? In the past?” Julia asked, tentative.

“No, I’m afraid.” Seliph lamented, his expression fell crestfallen quite swiftly. “You just… remind me of someone. My mother.”

“My condolences, I’m sure she was a kind woman.” Julia told him but her sentiments, whilst earnest, only hurt Seliph.

He tried to hide it, but he was unable to. His flinch was more than visible to Julia and in it, Seliph retreated his hand from her face, ceasing his caress of her. He put his hands in his lap and now Julia wondered if she ought to return the favour. To take his hands, stroke his knuckles but she was stricken with a peculiar awkwardness instead, keeping her frozen to where she sat beside him.

“Thank you.” he replied. “I’m told I resemble her. Not physically but rather in essence. I don’t understand it.”

“I think that sounds nice…” Julia murmured.

She felt a soft jealousy encroach, in the form of a wish. She wished that someone would evoke something in her own self but with her amnesia, it seemed impossible. All she had was speculation like the feelings that she had whenever she gazed at Seliph. She chose not to voice these feelings but Seliph knew what she was thinking. He didn’t know how, neither did she, but he smiled gently.

“You know Julia… You remind me of a fairy tale I often grew up hearing.” Seliph added, a feeling upon his lips. Like he should kiss her. It was an effervescent feeling beneath his skin, but he resisted the temptation as Julia hoped for him to elaborate. He could see that hope in her eyes, all big and wide with wonder. “About a princess, a knight, and a sorcerer.”

Julia’s heart stirred and she returned her musings to that feeling. That possible – probable? – memory that she had recovered when she had gazed upon Seliph and felt enchanted by his courage and beauty. She licked her lips and swallowed.

“…A story where the princess is in a castle, kept by the cruel sorcerer and rescued by the knight.” Julia murmured.

Seliph blinked. “Ah,” he said, “you know it?”

“I’m not sure.” Julia quietly replied. A mischievous smile twitched on her lips, but she tried to remain her usual self. “Perhaps you ought to recount it to me.” she asked.

“I-I’ll try, it’s been a while since I’ve familiarised myself with this tale… even though it was read to me so often in my infancy… But for you, Julia, I will try.” Seliph said, humble and even awkward.

Julia giggled but it was a coughing-like noise, still she smiled, “Thank you, Seliph.”

Julia listened happily as Seliph told her the story. His natural charisma shone through in his words and how he told the story at all. Julia enjoyed it greatly and Seliph enjoyed that Julia was enjoyed it at all. Even though Seliph was certain that he had told the story all wrong, Julia looked so enamoured with him and that was more than enough for him as he remained strong and tried to keep the narrative cohesive. Julia sat on the edge of her seat, holding her breath, in total awe of her master storyteller.

“And the Knight and the Princess lived happily ever after.” Seliph said and he took an uncharacteristically huge breath afterwards. He put a hand on his chest and panted. “That took more out of me than I thought. I could never be a bard.”

“I think you were wonderful, thank you.” Julia said. She sounded a touch croaky and soundlessly applauded Seliph for his work.

“I appreciate that, Julia.” Seliph said and he felt that sensation upon his lips once more. That desire to kiss Julia.

“May I ask something selfish of you? Once more?” Julia asked.

“Your every wish is my command.” Seliph told her, true but placid.

“I want to be your princess and I want you to be my knight, is that okay?” she asked.

“More than.” Seliph told her. “Consider it an oath upon my heart, one I’d like to seal with a kiss, if I may ask that you abide by my selfishness.”

“It’s not selfishness at all…” Julia assured him.

With his heart fluttering, Seliph kissed Julia. He sighed into the kiss and he reached towards her hand. He held them once more and they felt so natural against his own. Kissing Julia felt sublime as he felt a crescendo swell inside his chest. He felt the echoes of something greater than himself when he kissed her, as though he were destined to do so.

Julia felt all his emotions and kissed him in chaste turn with equal measure. That same crescendo stole her breath away as she dedicated all of herself, what little she felt there was, to him. Kissing him as hard as she could muster which wasn’t all that strong but Seliph appreciated the effort.

The kiss concluded with what felt natural. Both of them blushing and breathless. Truly happy beneath the sunshine, the clouds, and even the shadows of flying, white birds. All blissful elements to a pact sealed in what they didn’t realise was blood, not just a kiss between lovers in their honeymoon phase. Together, at the very least, in this moment, they were a knight and his princess in true love.


End file.
